warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 29
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 28 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 30}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 29. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Sturmwind *Blaustern *Wolkenpfote *Dunkelstreif *Weißpelz *Graustreif *Rußpelz (im Original noch Ruß''pfote'') *Gelbzahn *Braunschweif *Tüpfelblatt *Sandsturm *Wolkenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Silberfluss *Fetzenstern (hier Kampfstern genannt) *Minzejunges (nicht namentlich) *Ringelblumenjunges (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Tod *Braunschweif (verliert sein achtes und neuntes Leben) Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Der SternenClan ruft Zeremonien *Feuerherz wird zum Zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans ernannt Sonstige Orte *DonnerClan-Lager **Hochstein Heilmittel und Gifte *Todesbeeren Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SternenClan, Silbervlies, Gesetz der Krieger *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Zweiter Anführer, Schüler, Heiler, Anführer *Zeit: Mondhoch, Blattleere, Morgendämmerung *Redewendung: "Spinnen haben ihre Netze gesponnen in deinem Gehirn" Wissenswertes *Seite 313: Der Satz "Fireheart could almost wail aloud at the waste." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz hätte bei dieser Verschwendung beinahe laut aufheulen/klagen können.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Was für eine Verschwendung, dachte Feuerherz voller Schmerz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 290 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 314: Der Satzrest "(...) couldn't prevent a (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 291 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 315: Der Satzrest "(...) along Fireheart's spine." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 292 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 317: Raggedstar, also Fetzenstern, wird mit Kampfstern übersetzt *Seite 317: Gelbzahn meint, dass sie aus dem SchattenClan vertrieben wurde, weil Braunstern zwei Jungen - gemeint sind also Gelbzahns Geschwister Marigoldkit und Mintkit - getötet hat und Gelbzahn die Schuld zugeschoben hat. Dies ist zum Teil falsch, da die beiden Jungen von einem Fuchs und nicht von Braunstern getötet wurden. *Seite 317: "Was meinst du, du alte, gemeine ..." - das gemeine ist zu viel, da Braunschweif im Original nur bis zum alte kommt (vgl. Seite 294 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 318: Der Satzrest "As Fireheart padded up, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 294 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 318: Am Satzanfang von "Auf unsicheren Beinen (...)" fehlt ein immer noch (vgl. Seite 295 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 319: "(...), ohne dass Blaustern ihren neuen Stellvertreter ernannt hat." - Am Satzende müsste eigentlich statt einem Punkt ein Ausrufezeichen sein (vgl. Seite 296 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 319: "(...) die orangefarbene Kätzin (...)" - es fehlt die Information, dass sie helles Fell hat (vgl. Seite 296 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 320: Der Satz "She won't forget -" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie wird nicht vergessen -") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie wird uns nicht vergessen ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 296 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 321: Der Satzteil "(...) and padded back around the rock on legs that seemed to be made of stone." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und trottete auf Beinen, die aus Stein gemacht zu sein schienen, zurück und um den Felsen herum.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und ging steifbeinig zurück in ihren Bau." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 297 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 321: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Nun, ich lasse mir nichts (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 297 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 3321: Der Satzrest "(...) and throwing herself at him (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 298 von Forest of Secrets) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 29 Kategorie:Verweise